Some Ways to Know you watch Inuyasha to much
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Complete. These are little things on how to know you watch Inuyasha to much.This is my old story 12 Ways to Know you watch Inuyasha to much but I just gave it a different title.
1. Chapter 1

**Some Ways to Know you watch Inuyasha too much**

**Number 1**

**Hi everyone. I am KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun, and to start with, I would like to say that I do not own the characters from Inuyasha. This is from my story, 12 Ways to Know you watch Inuyasha too much. I just changed the title a little and combined some of the chapters.**

**These are little things that tell you that you watch Inuyasha too much. I hope you all like these.**

1. You start to dream about the show and what you would do if you were in it.

2. You start wearing kimonos and harikos in red and white with red hexagons.

3. You start calling yourself I, and your name.

4. If you really like Sesshomaru and want to be his mate.

5. You stop showing all emotions except in battle.

6. You want to kill your little twerp brother.

7. You start calling yourself the Lady of the Western Lands.

8. You pack your stuff and move to Japan and start jumping down wells to see if they will take you to your beloved Sesshomaru.

9. You name your cat Kirara.

10. You start carrying around two swords.

­11. You want to bonk little annoying people on the head.

12. You want to dye your hair silver.

13. You start dressing up just like Sesshomaru.

14. You want the Tetsaiga really bad that you would kill Inuyasha for it.

15. You started pretending you are a dog demon.

16. You start to act like Sesshomaru.

17. You started to pretend you are a dog demon like Sesshomaru.

18. You started to pretend that you are a priestess like Kagome.

19. You start to act bullheaded like inuyasha.

20. You get a necklace like Inuyashas and put it around your boyfriend and say sit.

21. You start to to carry a giant boomerang.

22. You suddenly start sensing jewel shards.

23. You start going door to door saying "You have an evil spirit here".

24. You start loving flowers and you want to pick them everyday.

25. You start dripping green poison from your fingers.

26. You start start slapping your boyfriend for touching your butt.

27. You start hating humans but you save one of them.

28. You start bonking little kids on the head.

29. You start dreaming that you are a dog demon and you are mated to Sesshomaru.

30. You start saying "I don't eat human food".

**Well how did you like it. I hope you really enjoyed it. I will be putting up the next chapter please go visit my other Miko and the Demon Lord.**

**Well I hope you will review and tell me what you this has been edited by my beta reader xXxInvisisble-FreakxXx**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some Way to Know you watch Inuyasha too much**

**Number 2**

**Hey y'all. I am glad to see you all liked the last chapter. I made this chapter even better. I hope you all like this chapter, friend.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

1. You start practicing bow and arrow but can never get as good as Kiyko.

2. You start running with amazing speed like Sesshomaru.

3. Suddenly a huge white tail appers on you and wrapes itself around your shoulder.

4. You watch an episode of Inuyasha and it is the one were he cuts off Sesshomarus arm and your eyes turn blood red.

5. You suddenly have claws, fangs and silver hair like Sesshomaru.

6. You suddenly have a true form like Sesshomaru but you do not know how to use it so you move to Japan to find Sesshomaru so he can show you and love you.

7. If you start carrying a huge yellow bag with food, clothes, text books and a first aid kit in it, along with a bow and arrows, everywhere you go.

8. You start acting bullheaded.

9. You start cheating on you girl friend and do not tell her until she finds out.

10. Your grandfather tells all of your friends all these fake illnesses while you are off running around in Feudal Japan.

11. You come home a couple times with a ruined school uniform.

12. You suddenly see every guy as Sesshomaru.

13. You start saying 'sama' at the end of everyone's name like Rin.

14. You are riding your horse and you say "Come on Ah-on to the sky" and then remember that your horse can't fly like Ah-on.

15. There is a girl in your class that looks a lot like you and she is your boyfriends ex girlfriend and she keeps flirting with him and you want to hurt her.

16. You start going to an old lady that is supposedly a miko to see if she knows a way to jet to Feudal Japan so that you can live with Sesshomaru.

17. You ask your parents if you all can move to Japan and into a shrine like Kagome's and maybe it will have a well to take you to meet Sesshomaru.

18. You find a well in your neighborhood and jump down it but it does not take you to Sesshy, so you try every other well you can find.

19. You start going to Japan every summer to look for the well that will that you to your Sesshomaru.

20. You buy your self a sword that looks like Tokajen and started going into your back yard everyday to practice and hopefully become as strong as your beloved Sesshomaru.

21. You glue another tail to your cat.

22. You punch frogs.

23. You never eat "human food".

24. You believe demons are after you.

25. You tape purple rocks on your legs/arms and believe it will make you more powerful.

26. You go insane when you hear the name Naraku.

27. You put some Japanese characters on a piece of paper and throw it at a person and then say"You have been purified".

28. You have a mountain of Inuyasha posters, games, dolls, costumes, etc. and it is sacred to you.

29. Your enemy is Naraku.

30. Your brothers are like Inu or sexy Sesshy.

**Well here is the end of yet another chapter. I hope you all liked this go visit my other story called**

**The Miko and the Demon Lord**

**it is a very good Sesshoumaru/Kagome story.**

**Please this chapter has been edited by my beta reader xXxInvisible-FreakxXx**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some Ways to Know You Watch Inuyasha Too Much**

**Number 3**

**Hello this will be the last I think of something else for it. I really worked hard on this chapter with the help of my friends**

**MyNameIsKagomeHigurashi**

**Toph-ums**

**I hope you enjoy. If you have any ideas for this, please fell free to PM me to tell me or tell me through a review. I MIGHT update if I have some ideas. Read and review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

1. You find a well on your property and jump into it, thinking it will take you to the past but it doesn't, but when you get out of it, you think you are in the Feudal Era.

2. You start using make-up as demonic markings like Sesshomaru's.

3. You start to have weird dreams of you and Sesshomaru as mates fighting Inuyasha.

4. You start to carry a sword to school or where ever you go in case a demon would come to attack you.

5. You start to act like Naraku.

6. You start to act like a pervert towards the person that you love.

7. You start carrying around Sutra's like a priest.

8. You start acting over possessive over a person you love, but they don't love you back.

9. You start to dress like the people of the Feudal Era.

10. You start calling people humans as if they are lower then you.

11. You start a club of the Lord and you are the Lord or Lady of the West.

12. You start wearing a crown and give one to your boyfriend and say that you and him are the Lord and Lady of the Western lands.

**These are from my friend MyNameIsKagomeHigurashi:**

1. You wear fake dog ears and pretend you're Inuyasha.

2. You only eat Japanese food like Ramen.

3. You buy a costume off EBay that looks like Kagome's outfit.

4. You try to convince your friends at school that Sesshomaru is sexy.

5. You get psychics and witches to get you to Fuedal Japan.

**These are from my friend Toph-ums:**

1. You start listening to Inuyasha theme songs, though you have no clue what they say.

2. You dream that you're in Fuedal Japan, only to wake up the next morning to be disappointed.

3. You find a flea on one of your pets, and ask if it's Myoga.

**And these are from me:**

1. You try to convince every one of your friends that dog demons and other demons are real.

2. You find a silver dog somewhere and think that it is Sesshomaru.

3. You go to a pawn shop and find three swords that are Tetsaiga, Tensaiga, and Tokajin, and you buy them.

4. You find a girl that looks like Kagome and ask her, "Hey Kagome where are Inuyasha and the others" and she looks at you like what are you talking about.

**These are from my friend MyNameIsKagomeHigurashi:**

1. You start going around yelling, "Wind Tunnel" and start dressing up like Miroku.

2. You put on a fake you're short, and spread a rumor that your name is Shippo.

3. You get a cat and put another tail on it and name her Kirara.

4. You get into a band, make them learn an Inuyasha song, and sell a CD for one million dollars each.

5. You grab a piece of paper, cut it into a rectangle, put Kanji symbols on it, and go door to door saying, "This will keep evil spirits away! Buy 3 for only 200 Dollars!"

**These are from me:**

1. You start wearing a demon slayer's outfit like Sango's including a giant boomerang.

2. You walk around in a mall and spot a store that has nothing but Feudal Era stuff, and you go over to it and ask the manger, "Do you have any dog demons working for you" and he looks at you like you are crazy.

3. You are in class and all of the sudden you feel a jewel shard and you get up and run out of class. When you come back and the teacher says, "Were did you go" and you say, "I felt a jewel shard nearby" and she looks at you and shakes her head and then sends you to the Principal's office.

4. You start training for a sword battle somewhere and when you get there you ask if there are any demons fighting and they look at you and say, "No, demons are just a myth what, are you, crazy? "

5. You start practicing bow and arrow and you become really good. You then spot what you think is a demon so you shout, "Die demon" and you shoot an arrow and when you go over, you find out it was an animal.

6. Your mother finds you meditating in your room and on your bed, and she says, "Honey what are you doing?" "Meditating to find the netherworld," and she shakes her head and leaves.

7. You go to Japan and to one of the shrines and find the priest and you say, "Can you train me to be a miko," and he looks at you and says, "There are no demons, so no I will not train you," and you walk over to him and place a curse on him.

**Well that was number 3 I hope you all enjoyed please check out my other story **

**The Miko and the Demon Lord**

**Please review and tell me what you this chapter has been edited by my beta reader xXxInvisible-FreakxXx**

**Your friend**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
